All In A Night
by NinjaTurtleManiac
Summary: Raphael wants to propose to Ruby but she is hiding a secret that is making her very, very emotional and she says 'no'. Will Raph be able to stop her from leaving him? What is her seceret?


"COME ON, GET UP THERE YOU #$^&*! #%^head!" yelled Ruby!

Ruby and Raphael decided that they would go watch a hockey game so that they could re-connect after all the fighting that had gone on between their families. As Ruby yelled out at the players, Raphael was sweating and watching the big screen. It was now half time and everybody settled down. Ruby turned to Raph and saw him squirming in his seat "Raphie are you okay?" she asked as she held his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby." Raph said as he caressed her hands. Ruby sat back in her seat and put a hand on her stomach. She looked down to her stomach and all of a sudden the announcer started talking on the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen please turn to the big screen; someone has a special question to ask." All of a sudden up on the screen came the words 'Ruby will you marry me?' Overly shocked Ruby turned to Raph and she found him getting on one knee and pulling out a small box that he opened to reveal a silver ring. Ruby was speechless, she sat with her mouth open and she looked around at everyone staring at her: despite the embarrassment, she pulled her hand away from his and shook her head while saying, "No."

"What?" asked Raph?

"No." said Ruby. Too embarrassed Ruby got up and ran away crying. Raph was embarrassed and upset now; it was his first real rejection from a girl, and from his own girl. He had just proposed to her in front of about three thousand people and she said 'no'. Raph wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to smash everything near him until the feeling of rejection wore off, but because of the people around him, all he could do was run after her.

Ruby had run out of the stadium and leaned over a bench to throw up in a bin. As she flicked her hair back she heard a voice behind her "Is that why you ran off, because you needed to throw up?" asked Raphael. Raph placed a hand on her shoulder but she batted it away. "Woah, sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked as he backed away from her.

Ruby flicked her hair back again, wiped her mouth and turned to Raph, "You don't even realise why I said 'no' do you?" she was pissed now. "You don't even realise what you've done have you?"

"I do, but just to make it clear tell me what I did." Raph joked.

"Raphael this isn't funny!"

"Woah babe I'm sorry, um...are you just not ready to get married or did I embarrass you too much proposing to you over the big screen or...?"

"No, Raph it's not that..." tears came to her eyes again, "Raph...you've taken everything from me you know that?" Raph just stood there confused. "Because of your anger, because of stupid ability to blame other people for something that they didn't do, you've taken away my family." Raph tried to caress her cheek but she smacked his hand away. "You've taken everything from me Raph, even you. Ever since Splinter died you've blamed everybody else about it, you made them leave and the Raph that I know...the Raph that I knew wouldn't have let them go and would have apologised but no, this Raph, this stranger, let them go." "The Raph I fell in love with is gone and this guy standing in front of me..." Raph waited for an answer, "I don't know him." At that last statement Ruby turned and walked away. Raph wanted to cry and scream again. The words she said wripped through him like scissors through paper. He wanted to beat himself up. He wanted to die.

That night Raphael was pretending to watch TV so that he had time to think to himself what he did. Behind him he heard something fall on the ground behind him. Raph turned to find Ruby with two suitcases in her hands and tears in her eyes. Raphael literally jumped up and ran over to her calling her, "Ruby wait, wait babe where are you going?"

"I don't know Raph I don't know, I'm so confused, I don't want to stay but I don't know where I'm going." Raph took her in his arms.

"Stay with me Ruby, I promise I'll take care of you and I won't do anything like that to you again."

"I...I'm... I have to get out of here." Ruby tried to head out the door but Raph stopped her.

"Please?" Ruby looked at Raph and saw tears in his eyes and she could hear sentiment in his voice, "Please tell me...tell me what I have to do to get you to stay." Ruby stared at him, "I only realised that I ruined your life after they left and you got all emotional and sad and you've been sick. Then I realised that you were the only thing important to me left. And I wanted to make sure you stayed the only thing important to me so I proposed." "Now I just feel like an idiot for it." "I found out that I can't live without you, that I needed you, I want you to be my wife and have children with you. And then you said no, that crushed me, then everything else came crashing down and I realised what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have let the others leave. I've changed."

"You have changed Raphie, but now...in a good way."

"What?"

"You just cried, you've never cried before that showed me a whole other side of you."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, I'm not gonna go." Ruby dropped her suitcases, jumped and grabbed Raph behind the neck and kissed him. When they pulled apart she stared into his eyes and made a decision.

"Raphie?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah baby?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes."

"Wha... Really?"

"Yes you idiot before I change my mind."

"Yes!" yelled Raphael, he was so happy now, he punched the air then he took her into his arms again. Raph pushed back her fringe, closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, "Baby you know that I'll do anything for you and I promise to tell you everything."

"I promise to tell you everything too." Ruby leaned her head on his chest. "And I do have secret that I want to tell you, but you have to promise to stay with me Raphie."

"You aren't going to die are you?"

"Just promise me Raphie."

"Okay baby I promise." Raph took her hands to his and Ruby took a deep breath.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." Raphael's eyes shot as wide as they could.

"You...you're...you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With my baby?" asked Raph.

"No honey, its Leo's."

"WHAT?"

"Honey I'm joking. I'm going to have our baby."

"Wow, so that's why you've been sick..."

"...and emotional?"

"Wow, you're going to be a mother of my baby and I'm going to be a fa...a fa...fa..." all of a sudden Raphael expressed his feelings in the most obvious way. No, he didn't kiss his fiancé, he fainted.

Ruby laughed, "A proposal, an apology and a baby. You wouldn't believe that this happened all in a night."


End file.
